Collection of Challenges
by White-Tiger123
Summary: A collection of random challenges, i'll add more when they're done. Hope you Enjoy and please review! Mild spoilers but not really recognisable!
1. Trust

This is a drabble from a challenge on Gateworld forums. I used theideas acceptance and trust. Hope you all enjoy. It is a 100 word drabble!

* * *

**Trust**

It was something they both had accepted. One of the things that made them such role-models to the rest of Atlantis. Their bond so unique, their trust so complete. Everyone in the city knew the truth, how much they cared for one another. John and Teyla, two members of SGA:1, two leaders, two worlds. One city waiting patiently for the time to come that the two could give in to their hearts desires. They couldn't act upon it, not now. Not while the wraith still loom darkly in every corner of the galaxy, waiting.

Not just yet.

But soon.

* * *

Please review! 

White-Tiger123


	2. John and Teyla ABC

**This is a Challenge from Gateworld. The challenge was to find a word foe each letter of the alphabet to do with John and Teyla to make a short, shippy fic.**

**Big thanks go to: jtjaforever, Camy, Cpt. Ritter and Padme18 for reviewing the last chapter!**

* * *

**John and Teyla ABC**

The City of Atlantis is truly amazing. There are many beautiful balconies from which you can watch the rising and setting of the planet's sun. Charin only saw the City briefly which is an incredible shame. I only wish that she could have seen more before her death; she would have enjoyed walking around in the night surrounded by such greatness.

The people from Earth have control of the City and care for it as though they built it. There is a fire in their people that makes me believe that they are the ones who could free the galaxy from the scourge that plagues it.

I spend most of my spare time training in the Gym. It seems to have become my second home in this place and I enjoy almost all of the time I spend in there. I especially enjoy it when I am sparring, especially when I am sparring with John. Lt. Colonel John Sheppard is the military leader of the City and I have an incredible respect for him. He is not the sort of person who would kill just for the sake of killing. He values life as much as any of my own people. When he is relaxed you can see how his maturity in battle is so very different to his normal character. When we all slip into a sense of normality he is quite charming and enjoyable to be around, he is a great leader and shows it.

I seem to have become quite attached to him, form the day we met to the recent events on the planet on which we found the Orion. We took our P-90's and all our normal kit that we take on missions. When there were signs of extreme danger we began to evacuate the people; they formed a queue ready to head through the gate to seek refuge on Atlantis. We had to rescue the people stranded on the planet, and nearly died in the attempt. I had never been so happy to see a ship exiting hyperspace and to have the ability to hear his voice again, to know that he was alive and well. I was so happy when we got back to Atlantis and I saw our Stargate still standing tall in the Gateroom.

There has always been an incredible amount of tension in Atlantis, especially with so many people from so many backgrounds it would be impossible for there not to be. I often find myself in situations full of tension, but very varying sorts. From the tension when Bates accused me of things to sparring with John in the gym. Once Rodney watched John and I spar and apparently you could 'feel the sexual tension as you enter the room'. No matter how true the statement was and no matter how vital Rodney is to the survival of the City, both John and I felt the need to kill him. We knew that the tension was there but resisting temptation of getting rid of the tension becomes harder when someone acknowledges that it is there.

We are constantly in danger of more attacks by the wraith and emotions are running high. I hide my emotions as well as I can and it fools most people, but not John. He sees through it, it is as though he has what Aiden explained to me, before he became reliant on the wraith enzyme, as 'X-Ray' vision. John seems to be able to see into my very soul and I am unsure whether that is a good or a bad thing.

I know that John and I have feelings for one another, but we haven't acted upon them yet. I think we will though, when the time is right. We may just have to wait until we have another ZPM, or two.

* * *

Okay there it is!

One word for every letter of the alphabet in order!

See if you can find them all!

**Don't forget to review now you have read!**

**White-Tiger123**


	3. Choices

**Choices**

There were many choices when he first came to Atlantis. Who to trust, who to give his respect, where his room should be, how to ensure the survival of the expedition whilst in the Pegasus galaxy. Then she showed him the way. She taught him the mysteries of the galaxy and the way life was with the wraith round every corner and in turn he taught us. She supported him and helped him. Soon he chose to fall in love with her. Now all of the expedition members are here, to celebrate their union and to show the wraith they don't control which choices we make in our lives; we can make our own.

* * *

**Please review!!!! Thank you for reading!!!**

**White-Tiger123**


	4. Hours

**Hours**

It had been hours since they went missing. Hours since the two left the safety of the small town on a planet the occupants called 'Kiretta'. Hours since the sun went down, leaving Rodney and Ronon being advised by the villagers to wait until it rose again before they began their search. Hours since the two worried men began their wait. Hours since Ronon and Rodney began watching from the town's walls for any sign of them. Hours after that, when morning came, they found them. Hours after worrying they found them, John and Teyla, asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!!! Remember reviews rule!!!**

**White-Tiger123**


	5. Snow

**Snow**

It was snowing in Atlantis. The towers and turrets were covered in a thick layer of it and SGA:1 was using it to their advantage. They had cornered off one of the balconies in the South pier and had just finished randomly placing old tables, chairs and other pieces of junk upon it. It had never snowed on Athos so Teyla was completely new to the new feelings that snow brought. After having a scoop of snow shoved down the back of her jacket she was wearier however, and John's knee was now hurting slightly from where she kicked it. It was soon time for the snowball fight, Rodney and Teyla versus John and Ronon. Something told John that the only reason Teyla was with Rodney was for vengeance, so he kept a close eye on her for as long as he could.

As soon as the game was underway John realised that both himself and Ronon were at a severe disadvantage; their height made it slightly more difficult to hide behind the obstacles. Not even their combined military training helped them much, they were large sitting ducks.

John rolled to the left; narrowly avoiding a snowball sent his way by Rodney and landed in a heap by one of the balconies walls. Quickly he gathered a bunch of snow, crushed it into a ball and after a quick peak around his defensive table sent the snowball straight for Rodney. He waited for the yelp as the snowball struck but it never came, he had missed!

Neither team got many shots into the other and so soon both groups were tiring. Teyla moved quickly round the side of the row of tables that she had set up earlier whilst Rodney distracted John and Ronon; she was going in for the kill. Soon she had looped round the back of John and quietly scooped snow into a bucket. Keeping low she snuck closer to him until she was within arms reach. She tipped the bucket over his head and he ended up looking like a snowman, a very tall, messy haired snowman.

The next thing Teyla knew she was on her back with John straddling her, a grin on his face.

"Hello there Teyla!" He said joyfully. "So how have you enjoyed the snowball fight?"

Teyla grinned back. "It has been marvellous; I hope it snows again soon."

"Same here." He replied, looking down at her face, cheeks flushed from the cold.

As the snow nearby crunched both looked up only to see Rodney holding a small plant over their heads.

"Rodney, explain." John said staring at the Chief Scientist.

"It's Mistletoe." Rodney replied.

"It's not Christmas, Rodney." John said, amusement evident in his voice.

Rodney smiled as Ronon walked over.

"That's not the point; it's the thought that counts, and the snow."

John sighed and looked down at Teyla who had been introduced to Mistletoe, or at least a mistletoe substitute, the first Christmas they had spent in Atlantis. She was blushing a deep red but did not pull away as John, who was still straddling her, leant in for a kiss. In fact she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer before flipping them over so that she was on top. A gentle cough bought them back to reality.

"I hope it snows again soon." John said huskily.

"Same here." Was Teyla's breathless reply.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!!! Please Review!!!**

**White-Tiger123**


	6. Death

**Death**

Death was a common thing in the Pegasus galaxy. It was brought by the wraith, by those who seek freedom from the Wraith's oppression. Death was inevitable and would come to most sooner rather than later. Many of the people from Earth, marines, scientists and doctors had been taken, and he had known them all. All that he could do was hope and pray that she wasn't the next to be taken. Death was merciless, death was inevitable, and as he looked out towards the armada of Wraith hives heading toward Atlantis he knew that death was coming for them.

**Thanks for Reading!!! Please Review!!! Please!!!**

**White-Tiger123**


	7. Sunrise

**Sunrise**

Sunrise was his favourite time of day. The golden beauty of the sun reminded him of her. It reminded him of Teyla. Every morning that he had been back on Earth he rose early, just to see it rise, just to be reminded of her. It made him feel more at home, when his true home, with her, was on another world, in another solar system an entire galaxy away, too far away. All that John Sheppard could do was hope, hope that one sunrise he would have the chance to return to her, to his home, to his sunrise.

* * *

**Now that you have read please review!!!**

**White-Tiger123**


	8. Parachute

**Parachute**

She was like a parachute. There to save him, there to help him. John lay back, staring up at the starry sky, infinitely large and infinitely beautiful. She was always by his side on missions, always aware and always ready. She was of the few things that he lived for other than his new home, his new meaning. He sat up and allowed his gaze to glide over the forms of his sleeping team mates, until their eyes met. She rose quietly, making hardly any noise as she joined him. They sat together, watching the universe, and he knew he was safe. He knew she would save him.

* * *

**Please review!!! You know you want to!!!**

**White-Tiger123**


	9. Fly

**Fly**

One of John Sheppard's favourite things was to fly. From a Helicopter to a Puddle Jumper he flew them with a gifted ease. The Puddle Jumper was all she knew of flying. She had never felt the wind in her hair or felt the Gs as the plane looped and dived. She had never felt those things before, but when she was there, with him and he was kissing her she felt it. When he looked at her, like she was the most precious thing to him in two galaxies, in the universe, Teyla knew how it felt to fly.

* * *

**Please review now that you have read!!!**

**White-Tiger123**


	10. Patience

**Patience**

John Sheppard is a patient man. He may not look it but it is one of the things he keeps hidden away. His patience is rarely used, only when the situation requires it. He is patient with her and she learns faster than he did. She has changed so much since they first met on Athos. When she is wearing clothes from Earth you cannot tell that she is from another galaxy. He has been patient, waiting for the right time to make his move, waiting for her to be ready. Now she is ready, he could sense it. He knows the time is right. He kisses her, and he is rewarded for his patience as she responds to his lips. She moves with him, to him, and soon he is rewarded beyond his expectations. She knew of his patience, and thanked him for it.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!!! Please review!!!**

**White-Tiger123**


	11. Winter Moon

**Winter Moon**

She hated it when he was like this after a mission gone wrong. He seemed to be as distant as the moon in the middle of the winter back on Athos, when they were haunted by the wraith. She watched from the door as he refilled his cup and returned to his seat in the far, shadowed corner of the room. She strode in, ignoring curious glances from marines and scientists as she headed purposefully towards him, a determined look upon her face. She took him by the hand, led him back into the world and all his woes were forgotten.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!!! Please Review, Reviews make me smile!!! **

**White-Tiger123**


End file.
